Mamma Mia
by CKLizzy
Summary: A one shot series based on the songs of the musical Mamma Mia. Jibbs, Tiva, McAbby u.a.
1. Overture

**Mamma Mia!**

_- A NCIS one shot ser__ies based on the songs of the most successful show of the world -_

**Author**: CK

**Categories**: Humor, Romance/Fluff, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating**: everything from K to M (every story will have its own rating)

**Spoiler**: Would be good to know everything from season 3 to 5... otherwise there will be spoilers for you; so be warned!

**Disclaimer**: Nothing mine, but even if it was, I wouldn't do something like that here with the show... because, this is only for fun (and not for profit)!

**Author's Note**

Originally, I wanted to do a one shot series with songs from different musicals. But then I was watching "Mamma Mia!" over and over again (nine times till now) and some ideas crossed my mind; some songs that, in my opinion, were fitting to NCIS and its characters/couples very well.

I didn't use every song; there will be a total of 18 stories. Although some scenes are and will be inspired by the musical, you will understand the stories without knowing it; you only need to know that I've used the song's lyrics from the musical and not the original lyrics of the Abba songs.

For those who know the musical (or the movie): The stories are in the known order of the songs (without the ones I left out of course ;)); and Jenny, Abby and Ziva are my idea of the Dynamos in some way.

I will update this site here with every new story posted to give an overview. There will be stories with the team, and a lot of shipper stories for Jibbs, Tiva and McAbby fans. I will let you know the stories contents on this site (so you won't have to read a story with a couple you don't like +smiles+).

**Acknowledgement**

First of all, I have to thank my best friend Jordan; when I told her of my idea, she fell off her chair because she was so shocked +laughs+ but after she had climbed back to it, she was such a big help with her ideas and her emails.  
Love you, my sweet little dolphin! +cb-smile+

Then, of course, a huge THANK YOU to Verity, who's always there to help me - whether with the language or the contents. Wouldn't know what to do without you! And love you, too! :)

**Contents: **

1) Honey Honey

-- Abby's memories of a certain man... (McAbby; K+)

2) Thank You For The Music

-- Official appointments aren't much fun... are they? (Tiva & Team; K)

3) Mamma Mia

-- Even after all she had done, he still couldn't resist her... (Jibbs, more or less; K+)

4) Chiquitita

-- Ziva seems to be not herself - and the girls try to find out what's wrong with her. (implied Tiva; K+)

5) Dancing Queen

-- Girls just wanna have fun... :D ("The Girls" - Jenny, Ziva, Abby; K)


	2. Honey Honey

**Honey Honey**

Author: CK

Category: General/Romance

Rating: Let's say... K+

Contents: Abby's memories of a certain man...

Disclaimer: Nothing mine, but even if it was, I wouldn't do something like that here with the show... because, this is only for fun (and not for profit)!

* * *

It was one of those days that brought nothing than boredom to her. One of those days with no case, simply nothing to do, because she had done everything else that could have killed her boredom now before, on the days she actually haven't had the time to do the things she had done back then. She was working far too much, and she knew it, but she also loved it. The lab was her second home - and the place her life was playing. She got to know people and she experienced special events...

_Honey honey, how he thrills me, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
_

It had been a few years ago when one certain man had walked into her lab and her life.

Timothy McGee hadn't been exactly what she was looking for in a man, but then, he had been special, in his very own way. The man who was her best friend and a very valuable colleague today had once been her lover. Not for long, no, but nevertheless, they had been together, and it had been an exciting time.

Meeting such a man on the street, she wouldn't have even noticed him; he wasn't an Adonis or a Brad Pitt - or someone like these men - after all. When she had gotten to know him, he had been shy, innocent, naïve maybe. A computer freak, an intelligent boy, but - only a boy.

A boy who had made her curious, and who had drawn her attention and interest. Because as boring as he seemed to be to others, to her, he had been just fascinating...

_I'd heard about him before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine  
Oh, he makes me dizzy_

She had known that Tony had warned McGee of her, but the young and in some communities very popular MIT graduate hadn't wanted to listen to these 'warnings'. Good for her. It had been very easy for Abby to seduce him, to make him follow her into her apartment and her _bed_.

But there, it had been for her to be surprised, after he had shown his full repertoire of astonishment when she had been evincing to be interested in him. She knew people wouldn't believe it, even or especially those who knew Tim, and she wouldn't tell anyway. But obviously, he was much more experienced with women than anyone would guess. Their first night together had been nothing she would talk about to _anyone_. Not because it had been so bad. No, quite the contrary; McGee really knew how to please a woman; even how to please a woman like her. And she was a truly demanding woman.

_Honey honey, let me feel it, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, don't conceal it, ah-hah, honey honey  
The way that you kiss goodnight  
(The way that you kiss me goodnight)  
The way that you hold me tight  
(The way that you're holding me tight)  
I feel like I wanna sing when you do your thing_

It had been a good time, spending the nights and evenings together, and then, later, even working together. They were a great team, thinking alike, working alike. And she loved working with him; it was fun confusing people with their techno babble, ending each other's sentences, finishing or continuing each other's work. Without any need to explain of course.

She still couldn't understand why he had thrown away this really good thing their relationship had been. She couldn't understand why he had to tell her how much he liked her; at least he had known that she wasn't very fond of such confessions. She had to end the relationship to avoid it turning into something she wouldn't have wanted it to be.

Unfortunately, now she couldn't explain why she had made this decision to end their relationship, why she had pushed him away as soon as he had started telling her about his feelings. She did it all the time, didn't she? Telling people she liked them, hugging and kissing them. No one was complaining. But she did when the man she had learned to care for very much said that he liked her.

_Honey honey, how he thrills me, ah-hah, honey honey__  
__Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey__  
__I'd heard about you before__  
__I wanted to know some more__  
__And now I'm about to see  
__What you mean to me_

Maybe you really should sometimes leave your planned way of life behind and find some new ways.

McGee was still special to her. She liked him, maybe loved him. Spending time and working with him was always fun. She knew there was someone who was able to understand her, no matter what she was talking about. Of course she had told him that the story of _Thom E. Gemcity's_ novel characters McGregor and Amy wasn't the one of Tim and Abby, and she still meant it. But then they maybe didn't need to be and live a story from a book. They had their own story; the one of Abby and Tim.

And maybe this story needed another chapter; needed to be a new novel.

One with a Happy Ending.

FIN


	3. Thank You For The Music

_Thank you all for your reviews; hopefully I won't disappoint you with the following stories resp. chapters :)_

* * *

**Thank You For The Music**

Author: CK

Category: Humor, Romance

Rating: a solid K ;)

Contents: Official appointments aren't much fun... are they?

Disclaimer: Nothing mine, but even if it was, I wouldn't do something like that here with the show... because, this is only for fun (and not for profit)!

* * *

Official appointments always meant: No fun. They all had known that ever since their first days working for the NCIS. Moreover, if they weren't even as security detail, but as guests at these appointments, it could get more boring than anything else. Nothing to do than sitting around and having Smalltalk was something they simply weren't made for.

Unfortunately, in this case, they hadn't had much of a choice. They had been invited to a party that was meant to be one to honor them for what they had done. So they weren't allowed to _play_ the security detail for their Director, Jenny Shepard, and stand in the corners to keep an watchful eye on the red-headed woman while she was doing politics, but had to sit with her at a table, in between a large pile of other tables with other people they didn't know and, besides that, not really liked. Politicians, diplomats, some bootlickers among them...

Not that they were complaining about having to sit with Jenny at this table; it was only about the fact that they had to sit here. They knew they would never be able to understand how she was doing this, smiling and being nice all the time while they would have liked to punch some of these men around them the stupid grin out of their face.

Their only comfort, although it was a cold comfort, were live musicians who at least brought some passable atmosphere with them to this room.

"So, how long do you think we'll have to sit here?" Abby whispered into Tony's direction who was just grabbing another piece of bread from one of the small baskets standing on the large, round table they had been placed at.

"Unfortunately, Abby, I think it could be longer than you're going to like it," Jenny answered for DiNozzo; sitting next to Abby, she hadn't only heard her whispered words, but also noticed how uneasy the Goth was. In an encouraging gesture, she laid the young woman a hand on the shoulder and nodded smiling.

Abby sighed and looked very frustrated. Not only that she had to wear this dress that was _purple_; no, she also had to sit still, listen to music that wasn't exactly her taste, eat food she didn't really like - more because of the whole atmosphere and less because the food itself wasn't good - and she wasn't allowed to have some of her Caf!Pow. If there had been a competition about who disliked this event most, she surely would have won it.

Ziva shot her young colleague short glances from time to time, checking the mood of the normally exuberant Goth, missing her constant babbling a bit. But maybe she only needed some cheering up? Normally she would have left this task for Tony, but he seemed to be busy with flirting. Not that this was something that would have surprised her, but the fact that he was flirting with her made the whole thing a bit more complicated. It somehow confused her why he suddenly was flirting so intensely with her, because till now, their relationship had been something between colleagues and friends, but nothing more, although she sometimes had wished for it to be more.

Right at the moment, his flirting was irritating her so much, that it didn't take her long to decide what to do next. And that Abby was much more important. Excusing herself, she stood up and headed for the doors of the big room, ignoring the people who were watching her curiously when she passed them, now, with the dinner still not finished. As soon as she had left the room, her feet followed the path to the small room the artists were sitting in, as she has discovered before while exploring the building to be prepared for any possible contingencies.

Knocking shortly, she opened the door, making the people inside look up, eyeing her questioningly.

"Hi. I'd like you to do me a favor...," she began, making sure the three persons were listening attentively; then she explained what she wanted.

Meanwhile, in the celebration room, Gibbs and his team, as well as Jenny and Ducky, were still trying to make Abby laugh and enjoy the evening even though this event wasn't her imagination of late night entertainment. But they didn't want her to spend the whole evening accompanied by her bad mood, let alone wanted the rest of them this company. They had been sitting here for around three hours now, but nothing had been able to help Abby's mood, whatever they had been trying.

Just as Jenny was considering to send Abby home, to release her from her duties for this evening, something caught the attention of all those present, including the team. From the small stage at the one end of the room, suddenly completely different music was playing and - someone was singing.

_"Thank you... for the music...__  
__The songs I'm singing."_

Everyone on the NCIS table looked up. They knew this voice. Even Abby recognized it, and with her eyes widening, she scanned the stage because the voice was coming from this direction.

_"Thanks for all the joy they're bringing."_

That definitely wasn't the type of music the band should be playing this evening; and the voice for sure didn't belong to one of the bands members. Whatever was going on, it was far from being normal. To catch a better view, she stretched a bit from her sitting position, trying to see who the singing woman was, to make sure that she was only hallucinating.

The rest of the ones sitting with Abby on the table had the same thoughts. They simply couldn't believe that the voice they all knew so well really belonged to the person who was singing at the moment, or maybe the other way round, and who was still nowhere to be seen.

_"Who can live without it__  
__I ask in all honesty__  
__What would live be__  
__Without a song or a dance __  
__What are we?__So I say __  
__Thank you for the music__  
__For giving it to me..."_

Hands of excited people were clapping, their owners completely smitten with the charms of the unknown singer. The still unknown woman with the surprisingly sweet and soft voice. The woman with the voice that left an impression of "very familiar" with guests from NCIS.

And exactly these six gasped when the person the voice belonged to finally stepped from behind the curtains and onto the stage. Well, at least they had been right and their ears hadn't been playing tricks on them.

_"Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk__  
__Mhh...__  
__She says I began to sing long before I could talk__  
__And I often wondered__  
__How did it all start__  
__Who found out that nothing can capture a heart__  
__Like a melody can__  
__Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan"_

There, on the stage, in her beautiful, Bordeaux colored evening dress that was glittering in the headlights, stood Ziva David, their Mossad liaison officer. _Singing._

Especially Tony felt like he was dreaming. Not that he was used to dreaming of Ziva. Of course not, how could he! But as she was standing there, with an angelic smile on her face, and holding the microphone like she had never done anything else in her life, it could be only a dream.

He was asking himself if Jenny knew of this special skill of Ziva's. At least they were women and they obviously were friends and they had been working together and... _Oh, stop this, DiNozzo! _He told himself, then again concentrated on Ziva, and got totally caught by her magic.

_"So I say__  
__Thank you for the music__  
__The songs I'm singing__  
__Thanks for all the joy they're bringing_  
_Who can live without it__  
__I ask in all honesty__  
__What would life be__  
__Without a song or a dance __  
__What are we?__So I say __  
__Thank you for the music__  
__For giving it to me"__  
_  
He didn't know was he did in this moment, but suddenly, he jumped up, nearly ran towards the stage and Ziva, sprinted up the three steps that were leading to the top of the stage, and joined Ziva, took the microphone from her hands, and earned himself a shocked glance for that.

Somewhere in the room, a whispered "Please, no!" could be heard - or not heard, due to the loud music - and a certain red-headed woman was practically sinking into her chair, nearly gliding off it, only to hide her face. The memory of Tony DiNozzo singing was still fresh in her mind; she had never forgotten his lame trying while he had been undercover. Not that it had been important at this time, but now, Jenny Shepard really didn't want to be here, as his big boss, when he was disgracing himself in front of an audience of around _150_ people.

All the more she was surprised, no, completely confused, when she heard the first notes from him.

_"I've been so lucky__  
__I am the... boy with... golden hair"_

He looked somewhat desperate, but judging from his mimic, he was only playing his uneasiness, and people around the room were laughing quietly - including the NCIS table. With Abby, who looked very happy now.

Jenny wouldn't want to trust her ears, because what he was doing was no comparison to his undercover ear-torture. In fact, Tony DiNozzo _could_ sing, and he was easily not bad.

_"I wanna sing it out to everybody__  
__What a joy, what a life, what a chance!"_

Now Ziva was stepping next to Tony, grabbed his microphone-holding hand with one of hers and navigated it so that she was also going to be heard when singing into the microphone. Together, they then sang the next lines.

_"Thank you for the music__  
__The songs I'm singing__  
__Thanks for all the joy they're bringing__  
__Who can live without it__  
__I ask in all honesty__  
__What would life be__  
__Without a song or a dance __  
__What are we?__So I say __  
__Thank you for the music__  
__For giving it to me"_

The music in the background slowly faded out, leaving the room quiet except for the soft tune that was still left when the song was nearly finished. With almost no music from the band as accompaniment, Tony and Ziva sang the last two lines of the song, looking deep into each others eyes, faces close, nearly touching, and enchanting guests just like personnel.

_So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me_

As soon as the last note had flown away, the people were jumping up, cheering, jubilating, applauding, and full of enthusiasm. Abby was excited to no end and guessing that Ziva had done this for her because the Israeli woman knew that she loved this song, she silently thanked her friend, the one she had never thought of being friends with in the beginning.

Tony and Ziva, though, just smiled at each other, unaware of all the people surrounding them. Right at the moment the lights went out, Tony placed a soft kiss on Zivas lips...

FIN


	4. Mamma Mia

**Mamma Mia**

Author: CK

Category: Some strange mixture... To be honest, I'm not really sure what it is... O.O

Rating: K+, I guess

Contents: Even after all she had done, he still couldn't resist her...

Spoiler: Only if you don't know "Kill Ari".

Disclaimer: Nothing mine, but even if it was, I wouldn't do something like that here with the show... because, this is only for fun (and not for profit)!

* * *

The memories hit him like a big hammer. A heavy, painful punch that brought back so many pictures, sounds, odors and emotions.

There she was, standing in front of him, smiling at him, as his new boss. Six years after she had left him, six years after this intensive and passionate relationship they had shared.

_I've been cheated by you  
And I think you know when  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end  
Look at me now, will I ever learn?_

To him it felt like it has been yesterday; her leaving him; leaving him back with only a short letter that had explained nothing, and the coat he had bought her. He had thought that it was over, and that he was through with this whole story, the he was through with her. He wasn't so presumptuous to believe that he had ever forgotten about her, but at least he had thought that he had left it all behind him.

But now, with her again in front of him, with being able to look into her eyes again, it felt like they had never parted. She was still this beautiful woman he had gotten to know in those days, and the look she was watching him with was telling him that she had become much more confident than she had been.

He wasn't able to do anything against it. He felt how he fell for her again; in not more than five minutes, he was caught be her beauty and this look in her eyes that was so unique for her, and so mesmerizing, again. He tried to remind himself of what had happened all these years ago, but it didn't help.

_I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything_

He knew what he wanted to do right at this moment. She was irresistible and it took him all of his willpower to stop a few centimeters away from her when he went to her, to not lash into her. She was smiling at him with a mixture of shyness and loveliness and yet there was something devilish; she so know which effect she had on him.

_Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?_

It didn't seem to be enough torture for him that she wasn't there. At least that had to be somebody's opinion, the opinion of any person or being that was responsible for this whole situation. No, of course she needed to say his name in this _very special _way that made his heart and his stomach shake hands. Not to speak of the lump in his throat. He was more than grateful that he managed a smile that wasn't showing any of the confusion or weakness in his knees he felt at the moment

He thought he was able to hold himself back. He really should be able to hold back his true emotions for at least fifteen minutes. But her words about her opinion about any off-the-job contact nearly screamed for a teasing response. And he really said it. He told her he had missed her! He didn't trust himself anymore. Or his mind. Or his mouth! Especially the last he needed to keep shut.

_Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you_

There had been a time he had hated her. Yes, in some way, he really had hated her. The end of their relationship had him affected more than the ones of the other three marriages. The ones which had ended with a divorce. She had never left his mind, or maybe his mind - him - had never been able to let go.

She had once broken his heart. The thought of it was making him nervous. A woman, breaking his heart? _Christ, Jethro, when exactly had you started being so whiny?_ And the fact that one smile from her was able to put the pieces back together. He knew it was going to need some stitches to hold together correctly and to heal. He could already feel the stitches.

_Yes, I've been broken-hearted  
Blue since the day we parted__  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know,  
My my, I should not have let you go._

In the beginning, shortly after she had left, there had been times he really had been musing on the reasons. Why she had left him. If she had been missing something in their relationship. If there had been another man. Or if she'd only been homesick. He had never liked unfinished business and she was some. Leaving without an explanation. There had been only one thing he had been made sure of - that she wasn't returning. The way how she had left had told him this.

There had been moments he could have cried. Of course he hadn't, he wasn't the one for crying. Not because a woman had left him. There were many things worse than _that_. It would have been really shaming. No crying.

Well...

Okay, he had cried. For a few short moments, not more! But yes, Leroy Jethro Gibbs had cried.

He couldn't turn back time, and hell, he didn't want to either - although, in his opinion, losing his partner was a good reason to shed one or two tears. Or three. At least he had told himself so.

_I was angry and sad when I knew we were through  
I can't count all the times I have cried over you_

When he found himself in front of her house, looking up to her bedroom window, he felt around thirty years younger. Only this time it wasn't good or desirable. Because he, as a grown-up man, acted like a teenager being in love for the first time. And somehow, it felt like being in love with a teacher, one of those unbelievable beautiful women every male student between the age of 13 and 19 was fantasizing about.

He shook his head and considered head slapping himself, but he preferred living with his thoughts and his foolishness than possibly being watched slapping himself. It wouldn't be too surprising if someone was watching him right at this moment, fudging from what had already happened on this day.

So he just ignored every protesting voice in his head and dialed her number on his cell phone. It didn't take her long to answer, and it didn't take him long to find appropriate words. He could tell that she found it a bit amusing. A bit was more than he had dared to wish for.

_Look at me now  
Will I ever learn  
I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul_

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything_

It was frightening him a bit that he was getting braver with every minute he spend with her. He even mentioned their mission in Marseille. Not the mission exactly, but she knew all to well what he meant. She remembered it, and while her mouth and hands quieted him, her eyes spoke of pleasure.

He rolled his eyes.

Amusement. He meant _amusement_.

_Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you_

She was resisting him. Not that he had expected it to be different; the work-related position they were in was reason enough to reject him. They weren't exactly committed to keep some distance, but he knew Jen. Good enough to also know how she was thinking and what decision would follow those thoughts.

But heavens, he wanted this woman, whatever named work-related position was forbidding or not. He had spent six years haunted by the thoughts of her and dreams _with_ her; really, that hadn't been fun. Especially not for Diane who had been very furiously one night when he had called out Jen's name.

He shook his head. Better not think about it, Jethro, he told himself, and took a deep breath. He had made the mistake to not guess that she was going to leave him once, and now he had to live with it. Or hadn't he?

_Yes, I've been broken-hearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I should not have let you go._

He had never been the one for reading into the future, but he nevertheless knew the cat-and-mouse game was going to start soon. During the time they had spent together they had never been able to keep their hands off each other. And it didn't matter if they had just been shot or of they had had an argument. In the end, they always had to admit that they were addicted to each other - and they had lived it out.

He could tell from his gut and from her eyes that this hadn't changed. This feeling, the desire and longing, was not gone by a long shot. He knew it, and he knew that Jen knew it as well. As much as they would exert themselves to keep their distance, sooner or later they were going to end up together again. He didn't want to think about the fact that this was the woman who had once broken his heart...

He looked at her as she walked beside him when they left the cemetery where they had just given Kate Todd her last honor.

Well. If a broken heart was the price he would have to pay - again - to have this woman, this really was a hot deal.

_Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I should not have let you go._


	5. Chiquitita

_I know... this was an awfully long time between the updates... and posting another part isn't the promise that I will finish the series anytime soon. Only this part was nearly finished, as is the next I will only have to write an ending for. What happens then... I don't know._

_If you like, you can check out my LiveJournal (username Jennyshepard) for news; if there should by any progress worth of mentioning, I will post it there._

* * *

**Chiquitita**

Author: CK

Category: Angst, Humor

Rating: K+

Contents: Ziva seems to be not herself - and the girls try to find out what's wrong with her.

Disclaimer: Nothing mine, but even if it was, I wouldn't do something like that here with the show... because, this is only for fun (and not for profit)!

Author's Note: It was the show on Nov. 2nd, 2008 (you see, at one point I just stopped writing, although this one was nearly finished), and great Patty Hodell and Betty Vermeulen who gave me the idea... originally, this story should have been more Jibbs(y), but this one worked much better.

* * *

"She's acting strange."

"I've noticed."

"Do you have any idea what's up?"

"Nope. She didn't tell me. Thought it was more likely that you knew something."

"She hasn't told me either."

"Well, that definitely _is _strange. Guess we need a plan. And considering that somehow _he_ will be the reason... So, you call her?"

"Yep. We'll meet at yours around 8 this evening?"

"Sounds like a plan to me!"

---

"It was a bad idea to come here," she murmured when she stepped into Abby's apartment. Her friends looked at her confused, and pretended to be hurt.

"What? Why?" the Goth wanted to know while she pushed Ziva carefully through the hall and then into a room that was painted in shades of white, pink, and turquoise. It was the nuns' tea room Abby had once informed her friends; whenever the nuns who accompanied her at bowling came to her, they were sitting in this room. Because the other rooms were definitely not suitable for nuns' eyes.

"I'm definitely no good company today," the Israeli woman answered and glanced back towards the door, indicating that she would rather leave. Just when her look was at the door, another person stepped through it.

"Alright, Ladies, here we go... Grandma's great chocolate cake!"

"Cynthia?!" Ziva asked irritated while the dark haired woman approached the others, put down the cake on the table and sat down on the couch.

"The one and only," Jenny Shepard's assistant responded, making her boss smile.

"But... since when...," Ziva wondered and Abby was sure that she could hear her friend's mind working. She was about to answer, but Jen was a bit faster.

"She's more than an assistant... without Cynthia, I would never be able to fulfill all my duties. You can call her the heart and soul of the NCIS and especially the director's office. Besides, she knows a lot about what happens in the agency - you know, all the things you'll never read in a case file or report. The gossip. So we decided to invite her and make her a part of our party. Hope that's okay with you?"

Not that Ziva would have had much of a choice.

"Yeah, sure," she so only responded, and decided to just keep her mouth shut while any other person than Jenny and Abby was present. As much as she liked Cynthia, she definitely didn't want to share her problems with her. No, especially in this case it would have been a very bad idea.

"Maybe you should try a piece of cake, my grandma always told me that chocolate is the best medicine for a happy smile," Cynthia tried and put a piece onto a plate. Ziva didn't even have the chance to refute - she had never believed in the curing abilities of chocolate - when the plate landed in front of her on the table. Soon the other girls got some cake, too, and Ziva finally capitulated.

But that didn't mean that she was babbling happily. Quite the contrary – she was sitting in her armchair, and concentrated on her plate, the crumbs on it suddenly very interesting. The other three women exchanged helpless looks, thinking about what to do to make Ziva happy again or at least make her talk.

It was Jen who came up with an idea that surprised the others a lot. Because out of the blue, she began to sing.

C_hiquitita, tell me what's wrong  
I've never seen such sorrow  
In your eyes, and the wedding is..._

They looked at each other.

"Oops," Abby commented, followed by Jen shrugging, simply saying "Never mind." and continuing. They never noticed Ziva wincing slightly at the brief exchange.

_How I hate to see you like this  
There is no way you can deny it  
I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet_

Ziva just shook her head and got up, walking to the window. How could her friends understand how she felt? She didn't want to share her situation right now. She needed to deal with it first. Alone. And especially it didn't feel right that Cynthia was there._  
_  
_Chiquitita, tell me the truth  
I'm a shoulder you can cry on  
Your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on_

Jen and Abby followed, the Goth now singing along with her boss, while they approached her friend. Soon Cynthia followed, too, and when they were standing around Ziva, who was still watching the outside world through window glass that was decorated with little window ornaments and pictures, they again exchanged meaningful looks before going on.

_You were always sure of yourself  
Now I see you've broken a feather  
I hope we can patch it up together_

Making a pause, the three girls winked at each other, some small wicked grins on their faces, and their eyebrows twitched upwards while they were telling each other with their eyes what to do next. Then they inhaled deeply and sang loudly:

_Chiquitita, you and I know  
How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving  
You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end  
You will have no time for grieving_

Ziva looked up and frowned at the others - she wasn't grieving she wanted to tell them, but they were far too busy trying to sing while they had to laugh that no one would have listened to her.

So she simply sighed and tried to get out of the way when the others moved to her to embrace her. Not that she had hoped they would just leave her alone when she returned to her chair. At least they were her friends - and although she wasn't so close to her, but it included Cynthia, too - and they cared for her.

And of course she was thankful for that.

_Chiquitita, you and I cry  
But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you  
Let me hear you sing once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita  
Try once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita_

When they finished, they looked expectantly at her Israeli friend.

"It's Tony," Ziva finally said, causing Jenny, Abby and Cynthia to suppress a "what a surprise".

"What is with Tony? Did he hurt you? I mean, he hasn't..."

"No. Tony... no. He's perfect. It's me who is the problem. I love him, he loves me and... he wants to marry me." The other three girls gasping nearly made Ziva smile. "He has proposed. And I've accepted. But I'm not sure if this was the right decision. Our relationship is good. I don't want anything to change. I like it as it is now and a wedding is always a change."

"You love him?"

"Yea. I've already said that."

"You really do?"

"Yes of course I do! Why are you asking me this? I love him and I want to spend my life with him and..." She stopped and her gaze wandered from one to another of the women in front of her.

"So what's the problem?" Jenny grinned winningly, knowing that Ziva just had given herself the arguments she needed, and received a disapproving look.

"Well, at least you have your fun," she grumbled and got up; then she added, "While I have to make the probably most important decision of my life, you are making fun of me!"

"No, we don't, honey," the red-headed woman contradicted her and hugged her. "We just try to convince you that marrying the man you love with all your heart will never be the wrong decision."

"Sure, that explains why you are still unmarried." Ziva stuck out her tongue into her boss' direction to emphasize her words, and then turned to Cynthia and Abby who were both giggling, trying hard to not burst out laughing.

"That is completely different," the Director of NCIS answered pouting, and folded her arms defensively.

"U-hu," was all that was heard from the other three girls; but before any of them could say anything else, the _pling _of the microwave made them jump up and run into the kitchen.

"Popcorn is ready!" Abby exclaimed happily, pouring the roasted corn into a big bowl.

"So who will be your bridesmaid? And marriage witness?" Jenny asked conversationally when she grabbed a good handful of the popcorn before they all returned into the sitting room.

"You really are going to marry him, aren't you?" Abby pressed on it carefully again and instantly two pairs of half-anxious, half-expectantly looking eyes rested on Ziva - the ones of the Goth and Cynthia - while the third pair just rolled.

"She already said that she's accepted his proposal," Jenny commented, earning herself two groans - _"Sorry, too much of a shock, these news."_ - and then took Ziva's hand. "Honey, remember, we'll always be there for you. So if you have any problems, you can come to us." The other two nodded smiling. "But," there was a dramatic pause, "don't you ever again doubt your own feelings and decisions!"

"Yes, Ma'am," Ziva responded mockingly, and then hugged her friends - even Cynthia.

What could a girl ask more for than friends like these - and a wonderful man who loved her dearly?

_Shine once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita..._

END


	6. Dancing Queen

**Dancing Queen**

Author: CK

Category: Humor

Rating: again a solid K ;)

Contents: Girls just wanna have fun... :D

Disclaimer: Nothing mine, but even if it was, I wouldn't do something like that here with the show... because, this is only for fun (and not for profit)!

A/N: Okay, here you maybe need to know that in the musical, Dancing Queen is a very funny scene, with the three women ("The Dynamos" Donna, Tanya and Rosie) acting like... I don't know. Crazy girls +grins+

* * *

"Okay girls, what to do next?" Jenny looked to her companions who were sitting on the floor with her, on a thick blanket that was lying right in front of the fireplace in Shepard's living room. They had been surprised that the house had two fireplaces, but Jenny had explained that her mother had loved the warmth of the fire so her father had let the building workers add another one to the study as well.

"We still have the champagne," Abby thought aloud.

"Nope, Abby, that's for tomorrow morning."

"Ah, but why it is called 'Girls Night' then? I think we wanted to have some fun tonight!" the Goth whined, trying to get some sympathy. And failing with that.

"Yeah, but we also want to have a nice breakfast; that's the concept of a champagne breakfast." Abby made a face, but soon was grinning again when she heard Zivas suggestion.

"Maybe we could dance around a little?" she shrugged; she hadn't done something like that before and had some problems to understand the whole "girls night" thing, although she thought she liked it.

"That's just great, Ziva! Let's do it! Jenny, do you have any appropriate music?"

"Mhh... I don't know, but let's listen to the radio, maybe they're playing something that will be suitable for us," the read-headed woman commented, standing up and walking over to her hi-fi system. When she switched it on, they at first didn't find anything they liked, and Jenny was, zapping through the channels. It was Ziva to stop her when she heard a familiar tune playing. The song had only just started to play.

_"You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' in the Dancing Queen..."  
_  
Jen and Ziva were looking at each other, grinning and nodding.

"Very good idea," Jen spoke out what the other woman was thinking, and turned up the loudness.

"You really think?" Abby asked, a bit diffident.

"Sure! Come on! It's one of my favorites!" Ziva shouted, trying to be louder than the music coming from the loudspeakers. Finally, the Goth got up, too, and joined the other two already standing in the middle of the room. Seconds later, sooner as Abby would have guessed, she was infected by the atmosphere and the exuberance of the other two girls, and was dancing wildly through the room with them.

_Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king_

"Thank you very much," Ziva was throwing into the room in a very deep voice, with an Elvis-like expression on her face and a matching gesture, making the other two giggle.

_  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance...  
_  
When the refrain started, they were already in the hall, standing in a line, next to each other, singing and matching each others movements.

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_

Ziva and Jenny were pointing at Abby while singing, and the young woman was standing there with the most innocent facial expression her face was able to form, fluttering her eyelashes. The Israeli woman took the white cloth that was laying on a small table in the hall, throwing it around Abby's shoulders, and Abby lifted it up to put it around her head.

_Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine_

_Oh yeh_

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' in the Dancing Queen_

Again standing next to each other, they were holding their microphones that were a flower, a pocket umbrella and a small glass, singing with ardency, as loud as they were able to, not caring about the hoarseness they would possibly suffer from in the morning.

They seemed to have gone completely crazy, giggling, laughing, jumping around, hanging on each other's shoulders, and teasing each other. The music was bringing them to such a good mood that they could have danced around the whole world.

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave 'em burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..._

Every one of them now got the chance to dance alone, encouraged by the cheering other two women. In the end, they again were laying in each others arms, stumbling around, being not very steady on their pins, but nevertheless trying to dance.

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine_

_Oh yeh  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' in the Dancing Queen_

_Diggin' in the Dancing Queen  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' in the Dancing Queen_

Singing only louder this time, they tried to really match each others moves this time, dancing synchronous like a trained girl group. They really were cutting a fine figure, turned just at the same time, clapped along; even their arm movements were the same. They looked as they had never done anything else in their lives.

When the chords from the piano were heard, they mimicked the motions of the player with their hands, playing "air piano" until they were barely able to stand on their feet because they were laughing so hard. In the end, they were simply falling onto each other, forming a muddle of human bodies in the middle of the hall that was giggling and laughing and trying to catch some breath.

"You were right - that was fun! So what's the next song?" Abby asked, earning herself exhausted sighs - but then, again, laughter.

---

Two days later, on Monday morning, Jenny just stepped out of the lift when she spotted Abby and Ziva standing together at Zivas desk.

"Good Morning!" she greeted, which was returned by the two other women.

"Good Morning, Director. How was your weekend?" Ziva asked, making Abby grin widely.

"Oh... very relaxing," she got as answer, then took her way upstairs towards her office - whistling one certain song, and hearing this let Abby and Ziva burst into laughter; suspiciously eyed by Gibbs, Tony and McGee.

"Um... girls? Anything happened we should know?"

FIN


End file.
